Ground Shaking Battle
by Megaer
Summary: Red has stopped Team Rocket whenever he encountered them, overcame almost all of the gym leaders and now he has to face the last gym leader...


Red entered the final arena of the Viridian City gym and soon as he entered the battlefield he saw a familiar face...Giovanni,the Boss of Team send a glare to the Piachu's cheeks begin to spark in a aggressive manner

"" Welcome to my hideout! It shall be so until I can restore Team Rocket to its former glory. But, you have found me again."Giovanni said to Red,who kept his glare

"I should have known you were the Gym Leader."Red said as he recalls seeing the bust of half of Giovanni's face and then seeing his face back at Team Rocket's base underneath the Celadon City Game Corner.

"Before you came there was a boy and a girl of your age,came to this gym,the boy a day before you and the girl the day boy was arrogant but he and the girl had a potential that far out stripped any trainer that challenged me."Giovanni said to Red. "Blue and Green..."Red said under his breath.

"I decided to accept their challenges and they,I did so as a gym when I'm in a gym battle I only use pokemon of different but that's not the case with you. This time, I'm not holding back! Once more, you shall face Giovanni, the greatest Ground type user in the world! And I will force you to your knees"Giovanni said as he takes out a pokeball from his belt,Red did the same sends out a Rhydon.

"A Rhydon huh?Then I'll go with this one!"Red said as he sends his Venusaur out into battle battle.

"You seem to have learned that not to rely or use the brute strength of your Charizard and an unevolved pokemon like the excuse of a pikachu that I see in your shoulder against every opponent" Giovanni said,casing Pikachu to growl at used razor leafs at Rhydon.

"Earthquake first then Horn Drill"Giovanni commanded Rhydon who used the moves,knocking both pokemon sends out a nidoking while Red sends out Lapras.

"Nidoking use thunder"Giovanni ordered the ground poison type pokemon who fired a ray of thunder from his horn right when Lapras was going to use Hydro Pump,knokcing Lapras out of the battle.

"You assumed that Lapras would win based on type advantage alone correct?But in the face of my Nidoking it doesn't stand a chance"Giovanni said with a shake of his head and an amused Recalls Lapras and sends out Blastoise

"Oh now a Blastoise?Another water type use thunder"Giovanni ordered Nidoking only for the ground poison type pokemon to be knocked out by a hydro pump from recalls Nidoking and sends out Nidoqueen."Thunder"Giovanni said to Nidoqueen who used the attack to paralyze and knock out Blastoise.

"Now use double kick"Giovanni ordered Nidoqueen who sue the move on Blastoise's shell,knocking him reacalls Balstoise and sends out Snorlax.

"A normal type huh?That's quite an interesting choice"Giovanni said as Snorlax's eyes begin to glow and uses hyper beam,and Nidoqueen responded with Earthquake and double kick,knocking both Pokemon out.

"is this the best you got?I expected more form you,even with a normal type"Giovanni said,a tone off disappointment in his tone of sends out Dugtrio You have only to pokemon me guess it's Charizard and Pikachu am I correct?"Giovanni asked Red as he sees his answer in the form of Charizard

Giovanni scoffed at this "When you brought out Grass,Water,Ice,and Normal types I thought that I was in for a challenge than last time but now this Charizard?You know that ground types can easily beat Fire types like your this all you have to offer?I'm Disappointed"Giovanni said to Red."Dugtrio use Rock Slide" Giovanni ordered Dugtrio who used the move,Charizard got hit by a few other advanced right at Dugtrio and used slash,damaging the ground type who somehow uses slash (How does Dugtrio uses slash if it has no hands or claws? or paws?)Charizard uses flamethrower while Giovanni ordered Dugtrio to use rock slide moves knock both pokemon and Giovanni recall their pokemon.

"And now were are each left with just one pokemon 'll use have made a terrible mistake in saving Pikachu for are obviously not ready for this"Giovanni said.

"I wanted it to be Pikachu"Red said to Giovanni. "What was that?"Giovanni said.

"I win this with Pikachu or it's meaningless" Red said to Giovanni. "Obnoxious Child.I'll crush your foolish pride .RIGHT ALONG WITH THAT PIKACHU OF YOURS! "Giovanni yells out to Red.

"I battled Gym Leaders and countless other trainers up until now. I seen just how they care and love their badges that I earned are proof of just how I understand how the gym leaders feel and that I carry them within won't lose to to someone like YOU!

"Ready buddy?"Red asked Pikachu,who noeed his head "More like born Ready Red let's show him just what our stuff is!"Pikachu said,Red nodded in agreement."This pokemon in my shoulder is proof on just how far I came as a trainer and as a person!I'm counting on you Pikachu Go!Red siad as Piachu jumps from Red's shoulder and into the arena just as Giovanni sends out Persian.

"Alright Kid!this is for the final gym battle"Giovanni said as both Pokemon attack each other using their moves,both of them using Double sues Mega Ounch while Persian uses fury swipes ,sending Pikachu to a wall.

"It's Slash!" Giovanni orders Persian who runs up to Pikachu,clawed paws,glowing,unaware of Red's calm look on his Pikachu got up and used Thunder,knocking Persian out.

"It can't be!It's hp reach zero?Giovanni asked him self as he approaches Red and Pikachu.

"Impressive.I didn't think you were able to win with an unevolved pokemon like that battle was lost, I cannot face my underlings! Team Rocket is finished forever! I will dedicate my life to the study of Pokémon!This badge is not from the boss of Team Rocket but instead accept it from the Viridian City Gym this badge and continue to aim for greater Red"Giovanni said as he gives Red the Earth smoke begins to come out of small holes of the gym,coveing the entire the smoke left Red saw that Giovanni is gone.


End file.
